Oona
Oona is a character in the Sofia the First special Sofia the First: The Floating Palace. She is a mermaid who befriends Sofia, when she gets kidnapped by a sea monster, Sofia with the help of Cora go save her. In Sofia the First Oona first meets Sofia when she comes to the surface to take a closer look at the Floating Palace. She accidently gets caught in a net until Sofia untangles her. The two of them soon become friends and after Sofia's amulet gives her the power to become a mermaid they dive into the ocean together. Oona takes Sofia to her hideaway where they meet Sven and her older sister Cora who treats like a "mer-baby." Story of Joining Sora's Team During a battle between Sora and Young Xehanort, he turned Sora back into a child by using youth blastza, which also caused Sora to lose his memories of his adventures. Soon when Sora woke up in another world in front of a castle, he was afraid by gaurds coming up in front of him, but soon lost the fear after meeting Sofia. Soon when he met King Roland II, and Queen Miranda, Sora was freed to go as Sofia and Sora became friends. Soon when days pass, Sora met all the princes and princesses from different kingdoms, but when one night as a festival between all kingdoms to celebrate a day of love and peace, Heartless, and Subspacers appeared when Sora and Sofia were playing "Enchanted Disces". When the kings and queens tried to protect their kids, Sora couldn't move as his head was overflowing with suspence and fear, as he felt he's seen all those creatures before, but when Sora was almost killed, Sofia, Prince James, Princess Amber, and the other royal kids saved their good friend from harm. But after Sofia was briused on the arms and head, Sora felt bad that he couldn't do anything, but as a portal opened in front of everyones eyes, Riku, Kairi, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Roxas, Xion, Donald Duck, and Goofy came and fought a few of the enemies. When Sora was watching, he started to change as he tried to remember, when King Mickey brought him his memory sphere. Soon when it went inside Sora, he finally had all his powers back and was ready yo help, but Sofia and her friends were surprised to see him as an older teen, with his weapon and his appearance. Soon after the fight, Sofia didn't want Sora to leave as she was upset to even say "goodbye" but once Sora opened the new pathway, Sofia and Prince James wanted to go along with them. And once Sofia asked to join on their adventure, Sora couldn't just say no to her face, and the rest of the Royal Prep students joined as their parents knew that Sora and the team would protect their children. Soon when the kids joined, Oona, Lucinda, Jade, Ruby, and Clover joined to help Sofia and Sora. Relationship on the Team Friends Sora: As their times together when Sora was turned into a kid, the two had a strong friendship due to Sora's promise to protect her, Sofia, and Lucinda. Natsu Dragneel: While Natsu always destroys stuff, he still becomes gentle to keep Oona safe from harm as he promises her sister. Natsu is also like a big brother to Oona. Crona: As Crona always becomes shy around new people, Oona thought him/her to be funny and quickly declared him/her as her friend. Richter Belmont: As Hector protects Sofia, and Simon Belmont protects Lucinda, Oona trusts and appriciates for Richter protecting her from enemies. Disney Princesses: Oona mostly love spending time with the princesses after they showed her real kindness, and how much they care about all their friends. Lagoona Blue: As they both are sea creatures, they look out for one another and cares about their friends and families. Pete: Oona, Lucinda, and Sofia were the first to get through to Pete, and convince him to join the team as the three show true hearts of kindness to him by healing him from being atacked by Slender Man. Lock, Shock, and Barrel: As the trio met Oona in the ships aquarium (her room), she greeted them with the best piece of candy from her kingdom, and they all became friends. Shirahoshi: As fellow mermaids, they respects each others life style and the way they are, and they both appreciate the friends they have. Digimon Partners Depthmon.PNG|Depthmon Crabmon.PNG|Crabmon Betamon.PNG|Betamon Penguinmon.jpg|Penguinmon Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Characters Category:Cute characters Category:Sweethearts Category:Pure of Heart Category:Kids Category:Mermaids Category:Sea Creatures Category:Creatures Category:Daughters Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Females Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Sora's Team Category:Magic Users Category:Hybrids Category:Disney Characters Category:Living characters Category:Siblings Category:Main Members Category:A-Class characters Category:Pre-Teens Category:TV Animation characters Category:Peaceful characters Category:Good hearted characters Category:Top Leaders of The Team Category:Fashion characters Category:Light Category:Hero Saints Category:Digimon Tamers Category:Slippery (class) Yo-Kai Category:Zeno's Friends